Self insert ben 10 x injustice god among us 2
by Theodore14
Summary: I got the omnitrix and im now in injustice what could possibly go wrond


**_Theodore POV _**

I was sitting in my room after getting home from school when there was this bright light and then a man was in my room "hello young Theodore" he said and I soon realized it was professor paradox "um what the fuck" I said looking at him as he just stood there "well no time to dilly dally let's go" he did before we both disappeared into a black void "what the hell" I said as a bright light appeared behind me "that would be your ride, sorry I couldn't explain more but just do what Benjamin would and go hero" he said as I turned around and raised my left arm infront of my face seeing that I now had a omnitrix on my arm before the light expanded and engulfed me. Once I finally opened my eyes I was in some weird place and I heard people coming so I hid still had the omnitrix which was good, I soon saw firestorm and blue beetle pass by talking about something. I then snuck through the area fallowing them closely then I saw Superman locked up meaning this was the injustice gods among us 2 video game.

I quickly activated my omnitrix and chose my transformation when Wonder Woman, black Adam, and super girl appeared and dam she is hot. Firestorm went to fight Adam and beetle fought Wonder but super girl saw me with her super sight great I slammed down on the omnitrix and transformed (all of the aliens look like Kuro the artists versions of them but minus the beard or whatever it's called and fourarms has my hair aka cabel from Deadpool 2) "fourarms" I shouted before blocking a punch from supergirl, which I returned with my own punch causing her to fly down the corridor, I turned to blue "I'll keep her busy, you deal with Wonder" I said before rushing off after supergirl. I soon find her after she has freed Damian "wow nightwing really, you don't deserve that title it belongs the Richard Grayson, who knows maybe he's up there with Alfred watching" I said trying to get a rise out of him it worked he rushed me and tried to attack me but I just grabbed him and tossed him back towards beetle "now where were we, oh yeah I was stopping you from letting out the worst living being in our galaxy" I said as I was then sucker punched all the way to Superman's holding cell "oh, remind me not to get her angry" firestorm said as both him and beetle where standing there across from Wonder Woman, Damian and black Adam supergirl soon joining them.

I then walked over to Batman "your call batsy" I said as I then walked to a wall and leaned against it looking away as I knew what was about to happen, Batman let's Superman out before he turns to look at me "who are you" he asked before firestorm speaks up "what are you" he asked as super looks me up and down "he a tetramand, I don't know what he's doing on this side of the galaxy though" she said as I then tapped my omnitrix and transformed "Xlr8" I shouted "you better hope I don't get a chance to fight you Kal-El or you won't live to see another day for your treason against the galactic code of conduct" I said as Kara seemed to know what I said and looked straight at Superman in disbelief before shrugging it off as something else hopefully I then turn around and rush off towards a abandoned apartment and detransforming before collapsing onto a couch that is fairly clean. I then start checking all coms using my omnitrix and find the Green Lantern channel "Hal jorden" I say hopping he would answer "who is this" he asked as I then shifted through the works of my omnitrix finding a suit mode that put me into a green version of rooks suit with a mask reminiscent to that of impulse from young justice and a ten with a k after it on the belt area of my suit "yeah this is the new super hero ten thousand, I want to talk to Bruce Wayne aka Batman alone" I said as there was along pause "he asked if this is the guy from the prison" he said to me as I exited the apartment "yeah that me, I want the meeting to be alone and not recorded trust me I'll know" I said before cutting communication with him.

I then walked outside and dialed up jetray before transforming and flying away, making my way to Gotham and landing infront of Wayne mansion before detransforming "open up Bruce" I said as Batman opened the door and I walked inside "nice place you have here" I said before removing my mask and activating a level 3 and lower techdisruptor Batman then glares at me "well explain" he said as I took a seat on the couch "ok then, my name is Theodore Edward Michael Belisle or my hero name is ten thousand" I then took thirty minutes to explain everything to him and I meant everything from how he's a video game character to me being from the real world. Funny thing he actually believed me "alright, well if that's true then you being here changes his things might end" Bruce said removing his cowl "yeah the true ending to the game has Superman mind enslaving you and everyone else" I said as I walk over to the batcave entrance and head downstairs into the batcave placing my mask back on before flash or Green Lantern could see me. They turned towards me and Bruce as we reached the bottom floor "so, what's the kids stance" Barry asked as we walked down "he's good, he'll help whenever we need it" Bruce said as they both nodded before turning around.

_Chapter End _


End file.
